Why You?
by HermioneDracoMalfoy
Summary: Bayleigh Steveson has spent all of her life hating, pranking, and trying to escape a boy Named Draco Malfoy, only to find out she has to marry him.


"But Mom!" Bayleigh complained, "I absolutely hate that guy! He always makes fun of me at school. There is NO way I am living at his house for the summer."

"No buts Bayleigh. You are going because your father, Lucius, Narcissa and I have business to take care of."

"Why can't they just come here?" she whined. The thought of spending the entire summer with Draco Malfoy at their manor was terrible. Her mother simply replied with a dirty look. "Fine!" she screamed at Mrs. Steveson, her mother. She narrowed her eyes and scrunched up her nose to display her emotions towards Malfoy. _'Great!'_ She thought as she threw her clothes into her trunk. She tossed her make-up into it from the bathroom.

She didn't understand how her misfortune could amount to such torture. _'Malfoy!'_ She thought. _'That insufferable prat will be there my whole summer. There goes all my hopes for fun right out the window.'_

Slamming shut her trunk, she shouted, " I'm done!" Her hand reached out to retrieve Carrot, her stuffed rabbit, and she tromped down the stairs for good measure. Her parents stood in the center of the common room. They seemed to feel guilty and annoted at the same time.

"We were due at the Malfoy's at 7 o'clock. We are now 5 minutes late. Come here before you waste more time," Mr. Steveson grumbled.

She approached grudgingly, and with a nearly audible 'pop' all three apparated. The family now stood on a gravel road canopied by looming oak trees. Every time she entered the wood before Malfoy Manor she felt as if behind each trunk there was someone watching her. They trod up the path to the front door. All the while Bayleigh plotted pranks to perform upon the blond haired, blue-eyed prat she was about to see.

_You cast a curse on me,_

_Never to be set free,_

_Taking over my will,_

_Imperius kill…_

'CRACK!'

"Master will please come down to the drawing room. He has been summoned," squeaked the house elf, Mipsy.

"Thanks, Mipsy, I'll be right down," Draco said passively._ 'I wonder what they want'_ he thought while walking down the grand staircase. The cool marble felt good on his feet as he made his way to the drawing room. He raised his fist to knock but the door was opened before he had the chance. He found himself staring down at Bayleigh.

"What are you doing here?" he spat, his voice dripping of malice.

"We're going to be leaving on business. And you really shouldn't talk like that to your fiancée," Narcissa Malfoy said to the children carelessly. Their heads shot up at her and were about to protest. "The adults have made this decision and it has been finalized. Now you two be good. We will see you in two months," Lucius told them with no emotion. With that the adults apparated out of the manor leaving the teens staring at the now vacated spots.

"What do we do now?" Draco asked, his mother's training to become a good host showing.

"Well you leave me alone, although I may play an occasional prank or hex on you. Yes, that's the best solution." With that Baleigh turned and started up to her room. "Oh and Draco," she said as though she ad forgotten something, "Petrificus Totalis."

Draco dodged the spell and shouted, "Stupefy!"

Bayleigh countered, "Innerviate!"

Draco cast Expelliarmus with a bit too much force, and Bayleigh, momentarily caught off guard, was knocked off balance and landed on top of him. Their faces were inches apart and for some reason, neither Bayleigh nor Draco chose to move. They could feel the heat radiating off the other's body, and a shudder ran through Draco, at which point he chose to move. He pushed her off and stood erect.

"God, Bayleigh, you're such a little slut. I feel sorry for your parent for having such a whore for a daughter."

"So says the boy who's slept with almost the entire female student body."

"Well, at least I know I'm not sleeping with an accident like you," he spat with venom.

"Ha! The only reason you don't sleep with--what was it you called me—accidents like me is because I'm out of your league," she laughed sardonically.

"Oh and what league would that be? Punk's On Crack Annonymous?"

"I'm sorry, Draco. I must have forgotten that you don't like girls," she shot back.

Draco simply turned on his heal, walked up the stairs, and slammed the door. Bayleigh narrowed her eyes and with a forced calm walked to Draco's door. She started pounding on his door. "Malfoy!" she shouted through the door. She stopped suddenly when she realized she didn't know what to say if he did answer, so she settled for going to her room and breaking everything she could.

"If you break anything, its on your bill!" a voice floated from down the hall. She righted everything she had knocked over and grabbed a book from her trunk. Quietly she opened the door to make sure Draco wasn't in the hall. Seeing the coast was clear, she ran down to the pool.

Hearing Bayleigh's door shut, Draco decided to follow her. He walked out to the pool and saw her reading a book. _She looks so peaceful right now_, he thought, _better destroy that._ He nudged her with his foot causing her to jump. Her book landed on the concrete sidewalk next to the pool, while she on the other hand, landed **in** the pool. She came up sputtering. Seeing the amusement in on Draco's face, she pulled out her wand. " You're going to wish you hadn't done that," she growled at him.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, arrogance filling his voice, "Splash me?"

"Nope," She replied cockily, " This! Wingardium Leviosa!" She yelled. With a splash, Draco landed in the middle of the pool.

"ARG!" Draco shouted. He quickly swam over to Bayleigh and pulled her under the water. She went under him and pushed him off of her. Then she swam quickly to the surface and climbed out of the pool. She went over to the towel rack, grabbed one, and dried herself off. She walked inside and made her way up to her room to change. She quickly pulled on an emerald green two-piece, and then she made her way back to the pool.

Draco watched her leave and decided he would go for a swim, with his swimsuit on instead of his clothes of course. He grabbed his wand and muttered a spell to dry himself off. He ran upstairs and grabbed a pair of plain, black swim trunks. He threw them on and ran back downstairs. He gently slid open the door and walked out into the bright sunshine. He strolled over to the pools diving board when he noticed Bayleigh just floating there, eyes closed, hair floating around her head, creating a makeshift halo. _She looks so innocent_, Draco thought. With that he climbed up the three steps of the diving board to the top, and ran off in a cannonball fashion. Immediately she sank and came up, yet again, sputtering for breath. She saw who had caused her to sink and in a shark like fashion was rapidly swimming towards him. In one swift motion, she had pulled down his black swim trunks. Yes that's right, Bayleigh Steveson, had just pantsed the great Draco Malfoy. She pulled them completely off, and as quickly as she had done it she swam away and pulled herself up out of the pool, trunks in hand. When she did she muttered a spell and instantaneously she was dry. She ran inside and upstairs. Before she shut her door, she heard a faint "Bayleigh!" She shut her door and locked it. Draco had pulled himself out of the pool, dried himself off, and ran upstairs naked, shouting, "Bayleigh! I don't care if you are my fiancé. I'm going to Avada Kedavra your ass!" with that he started pounding on her door.


End file.
